Nick&June
by Clarisse972
Summary: Point de vue de Nick sur différents évènements de la saison 2. Je ne donne pas plus de détails pour ne pas spoiler.
1. Mariage

THEME : THE HANDMAID'S TALE.

Il y aura essentiellement le point de vue de Nick. J'adore ce personnage et son côté mystérieux.

 **Risque de spoil. Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2.**

Je ferai des chapitres courts pour essayer de publier plus souvent. Il n'y aura qu'une dizaine de chapitres. Le rating est élevé comme dab (car violence ou sexe). Je vais devoir extrapoler sur la vie de Nick.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Margaret Atwood.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le mariage

* * *

Je récitais les écrits de la bible face aux Waterford, ignorant cette nouvelle épouse, le cœur tourné vers June. Elle restait inerte, debout derrière le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte du salon. Je lisais ces mots pour elle, pour qu'elle comprenne que mon amour ne serait jamais perverti, qu'il lui était acquis et que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Car c'était un fait, je l'aimais.

J'avais lutté contre, refusant de m'exposer à la déception, à la souffrance, à la mort mais elle s'était imposée à moi, sans fard, risquant elle aussi de subir le pire. Nous avions noué des liens malgré nous, des liens fragiles teintés de méfiance mais le temps nous avait prouvé que nous pouvions nous faire confiance.

Je refermai le livre d'un coup sec, encore sous le choc de ce mariage forcé à une gamine de quinze ans. Je pris place sans m'en rendre compte sur le fauteuil derrière lequel se trouvait June. J'avais envie que ce cauchemar s'arrête, que je puisse de nouveau passer du temps avec elle la nuit, à l'insu de tous. Je sentais sa présence derrière moi, j'aurais aimé qu'elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, qu'elle m'assure qu'elle supporterait cette situation.

Elle dut quitter les lieux, et je me sentis très seul.

Rita nous servit une coupe de Champagne. Je dus m'installer au côté d'Eden et trinquer avec elle.

 _Elle ne devrait même pas boire, m'agaçai-je._

Je les écoutai déblatérer sur notre vie de couple, nos futurs enfants. J'étais écœuré rien qu'à l'idée de la toucher mais personne ne s'en rendit compte car je souriais avec conviction, j'étais habitué à simuler. Mon rôle d'Œil me forçait à être convainquant en toute situation. Je devais être celui qu'on attendait que je sois. Ici, en l'occurrence, un époux comblé.

Mais je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais très bien que les Waterford soupçonnaient quelque chose sur ma relation avec June sinon cette mascarade de mariage collectif n'aurait pas eu lieu. Je savais que certains de mes « collègues » étaient soulagés d'avoir enfin une compagne. Etre seul et abstinent se révélait difficile pour certains qui n'avait pas eu, comme moi, la possibilité de faire baisser la pression entre les mains d'une femme. C'était donnant donnant entre ces femmes et moi et cela m'allait très bien… jusqu'à ce que June fasse partie du tableau. Depuis, je ne souhaitais ressentir que ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je me repris avec violence. Je perçus le regard de Waterford sur moi. Pas moyen de savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment mais je supposai qu'il se réjouissait de son stratagème. Il demanda poliment à son épouse d'accompagner Eden dans sa nouvelle maison afin de l'y installer et il me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. C'était un lieu agréable qui suscitait l'envie à toute personne qui ne bénéficiait pas de toutes les libertés. J'en faisais partie. Il dénicha un whisky dans son bar et nous en servit deux verres. Confortablement assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, je fis le tour des lieux des yeux tout en sirotant lentement mon verre. Je voulais rester lucide.

Ici, il pouvait écouter de la musique, lire, écrire, surfer sur internet, téléphoner, picoler, faire des choses interdites avec sa servante.

Quel fils de pute !

Non, ça ne servait à rien. Je ne devais pas aller sur ce chemin. Je ne devais pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait subir à June, encore moins à notre bébé mais quand Waterford évoqua sa future paternité, je ne pus m'empêcher de le narguer implicitement. Cet enfant qu'il revendiquait était le mien. Je serai père, pas lui et qu'il prenne mon enfant en otage n'y changerait rien.

Etre père n'était pas dans mes projets d'avenir à la base. J'y avais renoncé depuis longtemps, immergé dans mon rôle d'Œil que je prenais très au sérieux. Je voulais éviter aux gens de dériver comme j'avais vu ma propre famille le faire. Mon attention se fixa sur le Commandant. Il continuait de me parler de « famille » et de ce que cela impliquait. Quel charlatan ! Il me donnait du fil à retordre car il contournait les règles trop souvent mais c'était toléré chez les hauts-commanditaires. Le Commandant Pryce était au courant de pas mal de choses (je ne lui disais pas tout cependant) mais il considérait Waterford comme un pilier non négligeable. Je m'étais donc plié aux directives de Pryce mais je restais vigilant depuis la mort de la précédente Defred. Il était irrespectueux, toujours fourré dans les jupes de June, incapable de la traiter correctement sans parler de sa femme. Il était indigne d'être Commandant.

Quand il me libéra enfin, je me hâtai de regagner la cuisine. J'enfilai mon manteau noir et attrapai mon paquet de clopes en franchissant la porte. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, il pleuvait. Je savourai ma cigarette, stressé subitement. J'avais une pression monstre sur le dos. J'aurais dû boire un autre verre pour me donner du courage pour la suite. Je devais rentrer chez moi mais j'y allais à reculons, peu pressé de retrouver ma femme.

Ma femme.

Je ne pouvais y croire. Cette gamine inconnue allait dormir près de moi dans mon lit. Je devais me lier intimement à elle.

Putain ! Non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça !

Je pensais à June, encore et encore, inquiet. Nous étions piégés et c'était intolérable. Sans entrain, je descendis les marches m'emmenant chez moi, j'observais les escaliers menant à ma porte quand une sensation effroyable se faufila le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je fis volte-face pour jeter un œil à travers la grille juste sous la fenêtre de June. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant avant de repartir avec frénésie. Je contournai les barreaux pour y trouver June allongée au sol, inanimée, ensanglantée au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Je crus devenir fou. Je la pris dans mes bras, choqué, paniqué à l'idée de la perdre. Je hurlai à l'aide sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'on m'entende. Il se passa quelques minutes avant de voir arriver quelqu'un. Eden puis Rita puis les Waterford. Ils m'interrogèrent mais j'étais incapable de leur dire plus que « je l'ai trouvée là ». Je fus éjecté loin de June par Serena, tandis qu'une sirène retentissait au loin. Le Commandant exigea que l'on ne la déplace pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Je la recouvris de mon manteau et ordonna à Eden de rentrer avant qu'elle n'attrape mal. J'étais hagard, tremblant, impuissant. Serena pleurait, ne sachant que faire. Elle jetait par à-coup des coups d'œil assassin à son mari. Je savais très bien à quoi elle pensait. Elle parvint à se reprendre quand June se retrouva sur la civière.

-Je vais avec vous, décréta-t-elle aux ambulanciers.

Je récupérai mon manteau. Rita rentra et je me retrouvai seul face à Waterford. J'avais envie de le tuer. Il était responsable. Il me toisa encore avec insistance de son air supérieur mais il ne dit mot avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui.

En franchissant le seuil de ma maison, transi, je n'eus qu'une envie c'est de prendre une douche. Eden s'était changée et elle patientait, assise sur le bord de mon lit. Je revins un quart d'heure plus tard, encore humide mais réchauffé. J'avais enfilé un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama. Je me servis un verre d'eau et me postai devant ma fenêtre, mon regard se riva sur le lieu de « l'accident ». Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce délibéré ? Un accident ? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je me sentais coupable, je m'en voulais autant que j'en voulais à Waterford. Je me rappelai du visage défait de June lors de la cérémonie de mariage. Elle s'était éteinte complètement et cela m'avait effrayé. Je savais qu'elle allait mal et voilà pourquoi j'en avais parlé à Serena. Quelque chose avait suscité une cassure en elle et elle avait arrêté de me parler et de parler aux autres, elle était déconnectée du monde.

-Nick ?

Eden s'était rapprochée tout en gardant une certaine distance. Je la regardai sans vraiment la voir.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Il le fallait.

-Je l'espère.

-Et son bébé ?

Je fixai à nouveau la grille sous la fenêtre de June sans répondre cette fois.

-Viens te coucher.

-Dans une minute. Vas-y toi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais encore là. Eden s'était endormie. Comment dormir alors que je ne savais pas si June et notre bébé étaient encore en vie ? J'éteignis les lumières et je vins m'allonger sur mon lit, le plus loin possible d'Eden, dos à elle. Je finis par oublier sa présence, imaginant à la place June et moi dans ce même lit, notre petit ange dormant entre nous. Une petite fille blonde comme sa mère. J'avais cette image en tête même si au final peu importait que ce soit un garçon ou une fille tant qu'il était en bonne santé.

 _Ne meurs pas June_.

Je n'avais même pu lui dire que je l'aimais. J'aurais pu le lui dire quand nous nous voyions dans sa planque fournie par Mayday mais je n'avais pas osé. Nous passions notre temps à faire l'amour, elle était insatiable. Je me sentais vivant auprès d'elle, je me sentais moi-même.

June.

Une femme de caractère, courageuse et digne. Elle luttait pour exister et j'avais un immense respect pour elle. Ma vision des choses s'était modifiée à son contact. Je n'étais plus sûr d'œuvrer pour le bien. J'allais devoir réfléchir à d'autres options. J'aurais voulu qu'elle parvienne à s'enfuir, qu'elle puisse être libre et qu'elle puisse garder notre enfant quitte à ne plus les voir. La solitude était quelque chose que je pouvais supporter en les sachant en sécurité. Maintenant quel avenir aurions-nous ?

 _Ne meurs pas June._

Je pensais à elle longuement avant de m'endormir.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	2. Déclaration

Merci pour les comms !

Désolée pour le temps de publication mais je manque de temps.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La déclaration

* * *

Le réveil fut un choc.

Je m'assis prestement, oppressé.

June.

Eden se réveilla à son tour et s'inquiéta.

-Rendors-toi, il est tôt, lui intimai-je un peu sèchement.

J'avais à peine dormi, j'avais l'impression, mais pas moyen de me recoucher. Pas à côté d'elle.

Je pris résidence dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir, j'étais éteint, dans mes yeux c'était le néant.

Après une bonne douche, je ne pris même pas la peine de déjeuner. Eden dormait encore, tant mieux pour elle… et pour moi. Je descendis préparer le SUV, je devais emmener Waterford sur le chantier du nouveau Centre. Il devait être terminé pour le lendemain mais j'avais des doutes. La journée me parut si longue, si difficile. Aucunes nouvelles ne m'étaient parvenues et je soupçonnais le Commandant de me tenir volontairement à l'écart. Il n'exprimait rien qui ne pouvait m'orienter et semblait s'en réjouir. A moins que ce ne fut mon imagination. Cette douleur qui me lancinait ne m'était pas familière. C'était très violent. Je ne parvenais pas à concevoir la suite de mon existence tant que je ne saurais pas comment ils allaient. Mon cœur battait fort par moment, allait-il éclater ? Je parvenais toujours à me reprendre, l'habitude sûrement. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec moi, ni avec mes proches, encore moins avec ce monde que je tentais de préserver à ma manière. Il fallait toujours anticiper et agir mais là je n'y parvenais pas. J'étais au bord d'un précipice.

Je revins à la « maison » en fin d'après-midi prendre un en-cas car Waterford n'était pas prêt de rentrer. Je fis un détour par la cuisine, j'interrogeai Rita concernant June mais elle ne savait rien de plus que moi et me fit comprendre que de toute façon ça ne me regardait pas. Elle me lança un regard dur que je soutins sans me démonter. Eden déboula de nulle part pour lui filer un coup de main. Je me refroidis net tandis qu'elle me souriait. J'aurais dû deviner qu'elle serait là. Dépité, je m'esquivai rapidement pour ne pas répondre à ses questions. Je n'avais plus d'appétit alors une fois chez moi, je pris un verre d'eau avant de sortir fumer. Adossé à ma porte, j'étais ailleurs, perdu dans un univers plus doux, bercé par le rire de June qui courait devant moi dans un champ similaire à ceux de mon enfance, elle me souriait à pleines dents, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient et adoucissaient son visage. Elle tendit les bras vers moi, vers nous. Notre enfant était perché sur mes épaules, riait aussi. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce que je demandais.

Quand j'aperçus sa silhouette écarlate montant les marches menant à la cuisine, mon cœur explosa de soulagement.

« Elle va bien. »

J'hésitai à la rejoindre, j'avais peur d'être percé à jour. J'étais marqué, tellement marqué par la possibilité de sa mort. J'étais pourtant doué au jeu de la dissimulation mais là…

Je fermai les yeux, encore adossé à ma porte, observant la cuisine, une cigarette entre les doigts. Finalement, mes pas me portèrent vers elle malgré moi. J'avais besoin de la voir.

OoooO

Je dinais tôt, Eden avait cuisiné. J'étais sur un nuage, j'étais près de June. J'aurais ardemment aimé la voir ce soir mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle avait eu raison de me dire non même si cela m'avait fait mal. J'étais trop téméraire, porté par quelque chose qui me dépassait. Je devais réfléchir mieux que ça, être sur mes gardes aujourd'hui plus que jamais pour sa sécurité et la mienne.

Eden chercha à se rapprocher de moi, à trouver sa place d'épouse. Je ne la considérais pas comme telle. Je ne la voyais que comme ce qu'elle était : une adolescente. Je devais être gentil avec elle, la guider dans cet univers hostile mais c'était difficile car je lui en voulais de créer un mur entre June et moi. J'étais habitué à être seul, à me débrouiller. Elle contrecarrait tout mon schéma quotidien. Je me sentais espionné dans ma propre maison. Je finis par la laisser en plan sans aucun remord.

Je stationnais depuis plus d'une heure devant le Centre quand Waterford se faufila à l'arrière. Je le saluai par automatisme avant de démarrer, il ne me répondit pas, plongé dans ses dossiers. Je me concentrai sur la route pour ne pas penser à lui mais c'était difficile de ne pas lui jeter des coups d'œil hargneux…et inquiets.

Il était dangereux.

En me garant dans notre allée, mon inquiétude augmenta sans savoir pourquoi. Il quitta le véhicule sans un regard vers moi. J'espérai qu'il n'irait pas emmerder June. Je fis méticuleusement le tour du véhicule avant de le verrouiller. La cuisine s'éclaira, je m'approchai en mode furtif pour vérifier si ce n'était pas June. Mon envie de la voir était tenace, incontrôlable… mais ce n'était que le Commandant qui s'attablait pour avaler un en-cas. La déception fut rude. Je rebroussai chemin vers chez moi. J'étais éreinté, j'avais besoin de sommeil mais en arrivant devant ma porte, j'eus une violente envie de faire demi-tour.

Ce que je fis.

Je trouverai un endroit où dormir.

OoooO

June avait reçu de la visite, d'autres servantes, peut-être des amies. Je ne savais pas quel lien elle avait avec les autres, je ne préférais pas le savoir. C'était étrange que Serena lui ait organisé cette petite fête mais il est vrai que Serena était elle-même très étrange, avec un comportement lunatique. Je me méfiais autant d'elle que de son mari. J'avais cette sensation qu'elle était en partie responsable du comportement détraqué de Waterford.

Je n'avais pas revu Eden, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me harcèle. Je ne voulais pas être près d'elle, je ne voulais pas ce qu'elle me réclamait. Je réceptionnai une livraison, rangeant les denrées sèches, quand j'entendis des pas brusques dans l'escalier. June passa devant la cuisine comme une furie. Je sus d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alarmé, je la suivis jusque dans le salon où elle rangeait ses affaires avec fureur. Elle avait cherché à obtenir des nouvelles de sa fille auprès de Serena, une demande que je comprenais mais qui ne mènerait nulle part. Elle enchaina sans prévenir sur Eden, et ce qu'elle me demanda m'était insupportable. Elle insista, réellement terrorisée par l'idée de me perdre. Elle ressentait ce que j'avais ressenti il y a deux jours, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Elle tenait à moi, j'en avais une intime certitude et toutes mes barrières cédèrent. Je finis par lui dire que je l'aimais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Nous n'étions pas face à face, nous n'étions pas censés être là ensemble dans cette pièce à la vue de tous. Pourtant, l'urgence de le lui dire se fit sentir. Elle s'immobilisa, dos à moi, avant de décréter que ce qui importait le plus était de tenir mon rôle d'époux afin que je reste en vie.

Ma vie lui importait comme la sienne m'importait. Je n'avais donc aucun choix et il n'y avait rien de pire. Alors je dus accepter cet odieux compromis. Je pris les choses en main avec Eden. Cela devait se régler en priorité.

C'était vital.

Je gardai cela à l'esprit en m'attelant à la tâche dans cette chambre où June et moi nous nous étions tant aimés.

« Arrête tes conneries Nick ! Pas de sentimentalisme ! »

Le visage inquiet d'Eden me stressait. Je ne devais pas perdre mes moyens. Je ne devais pas réfléchir. Je ne devais pas penser à June. Eden était persuadée du bien-fondé de ce que nous allions faire. Elle s'offrait à moi avec confiance et conviction et je fis ce qu'elle attendait de moi avec le plus de tact possible, le cerveau anesthésié pour ne pas me sentir misérable et honteux.

J'avais déjà vécu cette situation, avec June. Un rapport forcé organisé par Serena. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu refuser mais il m'avait été difficile de contrer ce désir que June m'inspirait tellement elle irradiait dans ce monde sombre. Je voulais aussi l'aider pour qu'elle n'ait pas à quitter la maison si elle échouait à être enceinte. J'avais vécu cette expérience avec elle différemment car je tenais déjà à elle confusément et j'avais compris lors de notre relation intime qu'elle me désirait aussi même si elle ne pouvait clairement l'exprimer.

Je fermai les yeux, repoussant toute image de June. Mon corps réagissait machinalement au contact de ce corps vierge et ce fut rapide à mon grand soulagement. Le plaisir était dénaturé, vide de sens. Le soulagement perdura un instant puis se dissipa, laissant place à un profond mal-être qui ne me quitta plus. Je ne voulais pas engendrer d'enfant, restait plus qu'à espérer que rien ne se produise même si cela signifiait qu'il faudrait encore m'accoupler avec Eden. Je fis un effort pour rester dormir à ses côtés cette nuit-là. Une nuit intense en réflexion où se mêlait colère, peur, dégoût, révolte.

Le lendemain, je rendis visite au Commandant Pryce. J'avais besoin de son aide qu'il m'accorda.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	3. Menace

Merci à Victoiree pour son comm qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Désolée pour la publication tardive mais je manque cruellement de temps.

J'espère que la suite tiendra ses promesses.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La menace

* * *

En déposant Waterford devant le nouveau centre, je restai impassible face à son impatience. Il était content de lui-même c'était visible. Une fierté bien mal placée. Il s'en alla d'un pas vif non sans m'avoir enjoint de revenir en fin de journée. Il déjeunerait à l'extérieur ce midi. En m'installant sur mon siège, je vis un flot de capes écarlates descendre des vans en stationnement devant moi. Ces femmes devaient servir de faire-valoir afin de donner plus d'impact à cette cérémonie de réouverture. June échappait à cette corvée, encore fragilisée par sa chute. Et c'était tant mieux car j'aurais mal supporté qu'elle soit le point de mire de tous ces gars. Elle portait la vie et méritait un peu de tranquillité.

Je partis faire le plein du SUV, une demi-heure plus tard, en franchissant les grilles de la maison des Waterford, je fus alerté par un des gardiens : il y avait eu une explosion au Centre.

Et il y avait beaucoup de morts.

Le choc fut rude. Dire que June aurait pu y être.

Serena déboula devant moi la minute suivante, le visage blême et s'engouffra à l'arrière du véhicule. Je jetai un œil vers la chambre de June. Elle nous observait, sûrement inquiète. Pas pour Waterford, assurément, mais pour ce que cela impliquait. Je voulus lui faire signe, j'eus un bref hochement de tête dans sa direction qu'elle me rendit. Je démarrai en trombe, stressé. Nous nous rendîmes sur place, Serena me pressa durant le trajet, me priant de rouler vite. Il fut difficile d'arriver jusqu'au Centre car tout était quadrillé. Nous parvînmes malgré tout à notre but en poussant du coude. Le chaos régnait, c'était un véritable bain de sang. Des corps écarlates gisaient au sol, ensanglantés, partiellement carbonisées. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant devant ce spectacle épouvantable avant de mettre tout cela de côté et de chercher à obtenir des réponses. Waterford était déjà parti, il était vraisemblablement encore en vie mais son pronostic vital était engagé. Je voulus obtenir plus de réponses mais personne n'en savait plus. Je fouillais les alentours, les yeux larmoyants à cause de la fumée persistante. J'interpellai Serena qui progressa rapidement vers moi, pleine d'espoir.

-Il est déjà parti à l'hôpital, l'informai-je.

Les ambulances partaient les unes derrière les autres. Elle les examina avec angoisse, supposant qu'il était peut-être dans l'une d'entre elles.

-Partons, décréta-t-elle.

Le trajet jusque l'hôpital fut laborieux. La détresse de Serena me laissait de marbre. Elle n'exprimait rien de flagrant mais je le décelais dans son regard. Je souhaitais du fond de mon cœur que Waterford meure. Sa disparition serait un soulagement pour nous tous. Néanmoins, je devais être réaliste, le pire restait à venir, je le pressentais surtout s'il venait à passer l'arme à gauche. Nous allions être examinés à la loupe et les risques étaient exponentiels.

Nous ne pûmes franchir plus que l'accueil, les blessés arrivaient encore, et les personnes décédées devaient aussi être prises en charge. Nous serions informés en temps voulu, nous devions attendre et libérer les lieux. Serena faillit en perdre son sang-froid.

-Je vais vous ramener et ensuite j'irai me rendre utile, l'informai-je.

Elle refusa bien évidemment.

-Je vais rester là, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

La journée fut éreintante. J'étais allé en renfort sur les lieux de l'attentat. J'avais enfin eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Une servante avait fait exploser une bombe en plein milieu de la cérémonie d'ouverture. J'y avais croisé tante Lydia. Elle paraissait sortir des portes de l'enfer, méconnaissable, affligée, choquée. Toutes ses congénères étaient dans le même état. Il était difficile pour moi de rester insensibles face à la mort de femmes innocentes.

En me rendant au siège, au service de la sécurité, je tentai d'en apprendre plus sur l'enquête qui venait de s'ouvrir. Je découvris le véritable nom de cette femme (Lillie Fuller) ainsi que son lieu d'affectation. Je sus que leur destin était scellé. Aucun des membres de cette famille ne sera épargné. Je me fis discret, je ne devais pas être là mais je voulais découvrir ce qui nous attendait. Le nom d'un homme revenait souvent en tant que remplaçant de Waterford : Cushing. Il avait la réputation d'être coriace.

Je devais me méfier.

Il était revenu de l'hôpital, aux dires de certains, malgré ses blessures. Je ne le croisai pas pour autant. Il était déjà en pour-parler avec les hauts-dirigeants du consulaire de la loi divine. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, la faim se fit sentir après vingt-deux heures. Des sandwiches étaient à disposition dans la salle commune. Je fis une pause clope, évitant de penser à l'horreur de la situation. J'étais très inquiet. Le commandant Pryce luttait pour sa vie, Cushing semblait vouloir prendre les commandes, Waterford était hors-jeu aussi. Il allait y avoir des représailles de toutes sortes si cet homme prenait le contrôle.

June.

Je donnerai tout pour être près d'elle en ce moment afin de la rassurer comme je pouvais. Ou de me rassurer moi-même. Je jetai mon mégot au sol, il était temps de rentrer. Eden m'attendait sûrement, et cette idée me tuait mais j'avais la dalle et les sandwichs de la salle commune ne me faisaient pas envie. En arrivant devant ma voiture je fis demi-tour. Mieux valait un mauvais sandwich qu'un tête-à-tête avec ma femme. Elle caressait le doux espoir d'être enceinte et m'en parlait sans arrêt.

L'enfer.

Il était déjà minuit quand je refranchis les grilles. Tout était éteint. J'hésitai à rentrer chez moi, je voulus regagner la cuisine pour essayer de monter voir June mais la fenêtre de ma maison s'éclaira. Eden m'avait entendu rentrer.

Merde ! Putain !

Pff… Autant rentrer.

Elle m'accueillit avec gentillesse, ensommeillée.

-Tu as faim ? Je te prépare une assiette ?

-Non, j'ai diné, merci.

-Oh, répliqua-t-elle, déçue.

-Je vais me rafraichir, couche-toi.

-Je t'attends.

-Pas la peine, j'en ai pour un moment.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain. J'étais éreinté, je pris néanmoins le temps de me débarbouiller. J'aurais tout donné pour être dans les bras de June cette nuit. Elle me communiquait sa force, ses espoirs, sa ténacité et je la serrais contre moi, prenant conscience de sa fragilité car elle portait la vie. Nous partagions ce bonheur ténu. Je me demandais parfois ce qu'elle ressentait envers moi. Elle savait combien je l'aimais, enfin j'en avais l'impression. Elle s'en était peut-être rendu compte avant même que je ne le comprenne moi-même. Elle avait exprimé son attachement envers moi, pourtant je m'interrogeais. Elle avait une autre famille, un enfant avec un autre. Son amour envers eux était palpable, parfois pesant et étrangement c'était cela qui me faisait l'aimer encore plus. Elle était loyale et sans concession. Des qualités rares dans ce monde. J'avais grandi dans une famille qui ne respectait pas certaines règles, manquant de loyauté ou de fiabilité. Josh était l'archétype même du gars peu fiable. Mon frère ainé ne m'avait jamais montré l'exemple, se perdant dans des trafics en tout genre pour satisfaire ses addictions. Je chassai tout cela de mon esprit. Penser à eux ne me serait pas profitable si je voulais trouver le sommeil.

OoooO

June était partie aux aurores aux funérailles des servantes, organisées rapidement par tante Lydia. Elle devait être peinée, très peinée…

Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Elle avait revêtue une tenue de deuil, je l'avais vue s'engouffrer dans le van avec d'autres servantes endeuillées elles aussi. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer son désarroi.

Je devais me rendre au chevet de Waterford et prendre le relais pour assurer sa sécurité ainsi que celle de tous les autres dirigeants hospitalisés. Je me préparai en un temps record et avalai un café avant de m'éclipser sans plus un mot. Eden dormait encore, tant mieux. J'avais la tête en vrac, j'avais peu dormi et je ne voulais pas répondre à ses questions. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle soit juste qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sur place, je pris la relève de mes collègues et pris note de tout ce qui avait été mis en place. De nouveaux gardiens prirent aussi le relais. Je devais les briefer. En fait, je prenais mon temps, peu désireux de voir le Commandant. Il était stable et sa vie n'était plus en danger. J'étais dépité et soulagé. Quel enfer !

Dans la chambre, je le découvris affaibli et désorienté. Serena ne le quittait pas, soucieuse. Je lui proposai d'aller dormir un peu mais elle refusa. Elle voulait juste que j'assure l'intérim le temps que son mari récupère. C'était sans compter l'intrusion de Cushing. Sa présence me congela, sans comprendre pourquoi. En découvrant la mort de Pryce, je me pris un coup au moral. Je perdais tous mes repères, tous mes espoirs. Cependant, je ne devais rien laisser paraitre car Cushing était attentif. Ses yeux retors analysaient tout. Je le trouvais trop investi, trop zélé. Ses gestes étaient inappropriés. Je perçus le malaise de Serena.

La méfiance était à son paroxysme.

Et nous avions eu raison de nous méfier, en fin de matinée, j'entendis des rumeurs qui se confirmèrent concernant la mort d'une Martha, exécutée à tort. J'en avertis Serena qui me demanda de faire venir June. Elle craignait pour sa sécurité. Je m'organisai alors rapidement pour la ramener ici. Je ne pouvais quitter les lieux, je devais léguer cette tache à un autre, malheureusement. Je perdais l'une des rares possibilités de la voir.

Je guettai son arrivée avec impatience mais au dernier moment je fus contrains de m'éloigner, alerté par des tentatives d'intrusion. Je pensais l'avoir ratée mais quand je revins en sentinelle près de la chambre de Waterford, elle quittait les lieux. Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas lui courir après. Je donnais les dernières instructions au garde en faction tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Elle bifurqua dans un espace reclus et je sus qu'elle m'y attendait. Je la rejoignais rapidement, avide de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle semblait avoir changé d'avis. Je la ramenai vers moi, soucieux. Je ne cessais de la contempler, insatiable.

Elle était dévastée par la mort de cette Martha. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé, elle était terrifiée. Je la réconfortai comme je pus, conscient que tout ce stress était nocif pour elle et pour notre enfant. Quelqu'un vint dans notre direction, nous avions beau être à couvert, nous pouvions nous faire coincer à tout moment mais rien ne pouvait me raisonner en cet instant. Nous étions séparés depuis trop longtemps et depuis que j'avais failli les perdre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas saisir chaque occasion qui se présentait d'être avec June, même un instant. Je la voulais dans mes bras, contre moi et bien plus encore. Le climat environnant était anxiogène, seule sa présence me rappelait ce pourquoi je devais me battre désormais. C'était le chaos dans ma tête, ma seule certitude était de l'aimer et que je voulais la protéger. Cushing l'avait interrogée sur son « kidnapping » et l'avait clairement menacée. Elle ne voulait pas lui révéler la vérité car cela signifierait notre perte à tous. Je connaissais sa loyauté et son courage mais je ne voulais pas que cela la mette en danger.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour régler ce problème même si je ne savais pas encore comment. Elle avait confiance en moi et elle accepta de se reposer sur moi. C'était une chose précieuse que je voulais garder car elle accordait rarement sa confiance. J'étais fébrile, sa proximité me rendait dingue. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras à nouveau, l'embrasser ardemment…

Mais elle était réticente, hésitante. Elle finit par me confier ce qui la minait : elle s'inquiétait pour moi, réellement. J'étais touché par son attachement, un attachement qui la tiraillait, je le savais. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, personne ne pouvait m'aider, cette situation je l'avais causée et je devais m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Je ne voulais plus la voir triste, je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle me manquait. Je l'embrassai avec fièvre, oubliant le monde environnant. Elle me répondit de la même manière, ouvrant les vannes de mon désir brulant, conséquence de plusieurs semaines de frustration. Elle mit fin à tout cela brusquement, me ramenant sur Terre brutalement. J'étais totalement inconscient et je le compris tandis qu'elle s'en allait sans même se retourner.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de me calmer et d'émerger pour reprendre mon service.

En rentrant chez moi, en début de soirée. Je découvris un gardien dans l'enceinte de la propriété des Waterford. Agacé, je lui ordonnai de rester dans sa zone de patrouille. Voilà encore un problème qu'engendrait le nouveau directeur de la sécurité. Il n'avait aucune limite. En entrant chez moi, je trouvai Serena qui m'attendait tranquillement. Elle avait éloigné Eden et voulait mon aide contre Cushing. C'était dangereux, terriblement osé mais quel choix avions-nous ? Je me rendis au consulaire le lendemain matin et l'après-midi même, quand Cushing débarqua devant notre grille, confiant comme s'il avait des éléments à charge contre nous, il fut mis hors d'état de nuire par notre système de police. Serena était à sa porte, June vers la fenêtre du couloir menant aux escaliers et moi aux premières loges près de la grille. Nous observâmes sa chute, soulagés. Nous avions frôlés la catastrophe. J'étais encore sous le choc en croisant le regard de June. Elle eut un vague sourire, peut-être dû à cette petite victoire. Cushing avait payé pour cette pauvre Martha assassinée et ne nous causerait plus d'ennuis.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


	4. Négociation

Bonne lecture.

Merci de me suivre.

Pas facile de me mettre dans la peau de Nick. Il y a tellement de zones d'ombre.

J'ai peur parfois de passer à côté.

* * *

Négociation

* * *

Notre zone était devenue chaotique, et c'était l'œuvre de Cushing.

June passait beaucoup de temps enfermée dans le bureau de Waterford, avec Serena. Je faisais le lien entre elles et le Comité, sous couvert de Waterford. Un risque nécessaire, vital pour recouvrer de l'ordre. Sans l'ordre nous courrions à nouveau le risque d'être découvert, d'être arrêtés et mis à mort sans raison valable. Mon raisonnement changeait au contact de June et ce n'était pas sans me terrifier. Avant elle, tout était simple, Gilead était mon univers, j'avais été façonné par son idéal, par le besoin de recadrer tous les dysfonctionnements des gens, ma famille en premier lieu. Maintenant tout était confus, je vivais au jour le jour, inquiet du sort de June qui se mettait en danger sans discontinuer.

Je continuais de veiller sur la sécurité des Commandants à l'hôpital. Ils étaient une cible facile dans un contexte de rébellion inattendue. Comment cette femme avait-elle obtenue une bombe ? Comment était-elle passée entre les mailles du filet ? Son acte suicidaire pourrait paraitre héroïque aux yeux de certaines. L'était-il réellement ? Quelles en seraient les retombées, hormis le retour de certaines servantes envoyées aux colonies ?

Tout le système allait être durci. Et ce n'était pas sans conséquences.

Nous pensions avoir acquis la paix. Nous ? Etais-je encore fondamentalement dans ce camp ?

Oui ? Non ?

June…

Elle était présente dans toutes mes actions, modifiant ma vision de choses, altérant parfois mon jugement. Je m'obligeais alors à plus de rigueur mais comment lutter contre elle ? Elle me mettait face à moi-même, face à mes choix. Je me demandais souvent comment elle réagirait si elle connaissait mon histoire. J'avais eu maintes fois l'occasion de me confier sans pour autant saisir ces occasions car aucun de nous deux ne cherchait à en savoir plus.

La nuit, au côté d'Eden, je voulais être ailleurs.

Je voulais une autre vie.

Je voulais June.

Il fallait que je la protège, que je protège son secret, ses lettres. Tout ce qui la reliait aux autres femmes « en captivité ». Un lien que je ne pouvais comprendre mais que je savais précieux. Ces lettres étaient synonymes d'une résistance, d'un refus de l'anonymat et de passivité. June n'était pas seule à refuser ce destin, un destin que j'avais activement aidé à mettre en place…

Eden, par inadvertance, avait trouvé les lettres. Elle ne les avait pas lues heureusement (sinon nous serions déjà tous au bout d'une corde) mais elle devait se poser des questions. Elle était curieuse, je le sentais, pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme mais cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi.

Elle était toujours là, toujours dans mon champ de vision. Toujours à essayer de nouer des liens avec moi. Elle était pourtant idéale en tant qu'épouse. Idéale en tant qu'être humain sans aucun doute mais sa dévotion me rendait dingue, je ne supportais plus cette attitude. Elle devait le ressentir, je ne faisais aucun effort, je ne lui portais aucune attention. Je ne la considérais pas en fait. Elle était un obstacle sur mon chemin, une pierre dans ma chaussure, un boulet. Moins je la voyais, mieux je me portais.

Waterford était en état de rentrer, c'était la fin de la tranquillité pour les femmes de cette maison. Et pour moi.

En l'aidant à regagner le SUV, j'observais discrètement son visage marqué. Il était affaibli mais son regard restait vif et dangereux. J'aurais aimé que cette femme parvienne à ses fins. Du moins concernant Waterford. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole, fatigué en apparence, le pas hésitant mais je n'étais pas dupe : il était aux aguets. Les réunions de June et Serena allaient prendre fin brutalement et non sans représailles connaissant le personnage.

En le ramenant chez lui, je ne faisais pas des heureuses.

Quoique… Eden semblait ravie de son retour.

Soupir.

Quelle plaie.

OoooO

Partir au Canada, avec les Waterford, voilà quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé. M'éloigner de June me pesait mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais assurer leur sécurité dans un pays qui les méprisait.

Eden me proposa de préparer mes affaires la veille du départ, sans succès. Je voulais cacher les lettres de June dans mon sac de voyage. Je ne savais pas si je les remettrais à quelqu'un ni même si je voulais le faire mais je devais les emmener. June aurait voulu avoir cette opportunité. J'étais préoccupé, inquiet. Après une nuit blanche, je partis au QG récupérer les derniers éléments nécessaires aux négociations. Je croisai brièvement June dans le salon, assistant, impuissant, au désarroi qui la gagna quand elle comprit ce que Waterford allait faire durant ce déplacement. J'aurais aimé lui dire tant de choses…

Il était temps de partir.

June devait ruminer dans sa chambre, consciente que nous allions quitter le territoire et pas elle. Nous étions libres et pas elle. Si j'avais pu l'emmener, je l'aurais laissée là-bas. Je l'aurais encore aidée à s'enfuir pour son salut et celui de notre enfant quitte à y laisser la vie. Du moins, j'aimais à le croire.

Eden se montra bienveillante, exprimant une tristesse sincère face à notre séparation, cependant, je n'étais pas réceptif, toutes mes pensées allaient vers ce voyage et ses répercutions. Je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper d'elle, ni l'envie.

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point Serena ignorait son mari sans se cacher. Je me demandai pendant tout le voyage ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux et si June en avait été impactée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils formaient un couple de plus en plus désuni, disparate, inquiétant loin de l'idéal que l'on m'avait vendu. Ils étaient loin d'être les parents que je voudrais pour élever mon enfant.

La vie dans la capitale canadienne était colorée, vive, pleine de chaleur humaine. Je n'arrivais pas en m'en imprégner pour autant, tellement habitué à la grisaille de Gilead. Serena avait les yeux qui s'illuminaient face à ce débordement de vie. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle fasse tomber le masque sans se soucier de nous. Pourtant c'était le cas.

En les déposant au ministère, je n'en menais pas large. J'avais mon après-midi, je pouvais rentrer me reposer à l'hôtel mais je préférai rester dans le coin et manger un morceau dans un bistrot tranquille. J'imaginais toutes sortes de scénario, espérant que les ministres ne tomberaient pas dans le panneau. Waterford était un fin négociateur, il savait embobiné ses interlocuteurs.

Je revins à mon poste bien avant l'heure pour organiser le trajet vers l'hôtel. Les rues alentour semblaient calmes mais j'avais eu écho de manifestations au centre-ville. Je travaillais en collaboration avec le service de sécurité ministérielle ce qui n'était pas du luxe. Le choc fut rude en était confronté au passé de June, son mari se montra virulent envers le commandant tandis que nous regagnions l'hôtel. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil à sa place. Néanmoins, je devais reconnaitre que j'étais remué. Il était le visage que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaitre, le visage de la vraie vie de June.

Dans ma chambre, je tournai en rond longuement. J'avais envie d'un verre. J'avais envie d'oublier ce que j'avais vu, ce à quoi cela me ramenait.

Pourtant…

Je pris finalement les lettres et les camouflai dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et quittai ma chambre en trombe. Je devais le retrouver.

En franchissant la porte de cet énième bar, je fus soulagé de tomber sur lui.

Soulagé et démuni.

Son mal-être était palpable, difficilement regardable. Je tentai de le rassurer mais il ne fut pas dupe. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité sur June et moi. Je n'en avais aucun droit. Je n'étais rien au final. Juste un parasite qui brouillait tout. Cet homme avait tous les droits, celui de me mépriser, de me rejeter pour au final me confier un cadeau pour June : son amour éternel peu importe ce qui se passe là où elle est.

Difficile de ne pas me sentir mal après cela. Dans ma chambre, je tournai de nouveau en rond, malmené cette fois par un sentiment de culpabilité violent. Après une bonne douche, je me couchai sans manger, l'estomac noué, l'esprit torturé par ce que je venais de réaliser.

Comment continuer à croire en ce monde ?

OoooO

Le retour fut avancée, les négociations avaient cessé brutalement grâce aux lettres publiées par Luke. Gilead était tombée en disgrâce et les Waterford jetés hors du pays.

J'étais soulagé, réellement. Ils avaient su agir, je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir donné ces lettres.

J'avais hâte d'en parler à June.

Je savais qu'elle était réveillée, j'avais aperçu sa silhouette à la fenêtre de sa chambre en me garant dans l'allée. J'aurais dû rentrer directement chez moi, mais rien à faire, cela me démangeait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mon cœur cognait fort en grimpant les escaliers, l'exaltation de la retrouver sûrement. En pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle m'accueillit avec le sourire. Je lui annonçai la nouvelle sans préambule. Et sa réaction me réchauffa le cœur, elle était heureuse et se montra affectueuse.

Pourtant…

Méritais-je son affection ? Je n'étais pas celui qu'elle aimait. J'aurais voulu l'être, c'était douloureux de l'admettre. Douloureux d'accepter qu'elle appartenait à un autre. Elle remarqua ma réticence et m'interrogea. Je ne pus que lui confier ma rencontre avec Luke et lui transmettre les messages qu'il m'avait remis. Son émotion fut si vive que je finis par me détourner. Posté vers la fenêtre, je fixai l'horizon sombre sans le voir. Tous ces gens qu'elle aimait, ils étaient sa véritable famille. Ceux pour qui elle donnerait tout. Son bonheur me réconfortait et me transperçait le cœur en même temps. Je ne pouvais ignorer son engagement envers eux.

-Je vais rentrer, Eden doit m'attendre.

Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter, mon regard se posa sur elle longuement, j'étais hésitant, avais-je encore le droit de lui montrer mon amour ? Tant pis, je devais lui dire encore à quel point je l'aimais. Ma main effleura sa joue. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, je résistai à l'envie, mal à l'aise. Je me contentai d'embrasser sa joue avec tendresse.

J'étais en pleine confusion.

En franchissant le seuil de ma maison, je n'eus qu'une envie, me retrouver seul.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai.


End file.
